Night of the Lorelai's and Charlie
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai,Rory and little Charlie are all upstairs one night painting thier toenails and fingernails and talking and Luke has some big surpriseing news for Lorelai
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night Lorelai and Rory are upstairs on Lorelai's bed painting thier toenails and fingernails and talking when little Charlie comes upstairs into the room dragging her blanket behind her.

''Oma Ory!'' Charlie squeals

''Hi baby!'' Lorelai says

''hey hun you want to pick her up and put her up here on the bed please?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh sure.'' Rory says and does what she says

''me 2 Oma?'' Charlie asks her

''in a minute baby let mommy finish hers first.'' Lorelai tells her and kisses her head

''what's daddy doing sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''cwars.'' Charlie tells her

''daddy's watching the the racecar cars?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes!'' Charlie nods

Lorelai laughs and smiles at her.

Rory just smiles ''come here baby.'' Rory tells her

Charlie crawls up on her lap.

Rory wraps her arms around her and kisses her head.

''whose got you baby?'' Lorelai asks her

Charlie looks up ''Ory!'' she says excitedly

''you're so smart baby!'' Lorelai tells her

''yea!'' Charlie squeals

''so Luke didn't go to the race today in Daytona?'' Rory asks her

''no hun.I told him to and he wanted to but he had to work. He couldn't get away and didn't want to leave the diner for that large amount of time.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh ok.'' Rory says

''yea.'' Lorelai says and looks down at Charlie leaning against Rorys stomach

''she's sleepy.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory looks down ''oh yea I guess she is.'' Rory says

''I think I'm going to put her to bed in a few minutes it's getting late and way past her bedtime.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

Lorelai finishes her tonails and lets them dry a little.

''okay hun I'm going to put her to bed now.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay I'll be downstairs in my room night mom.'' Rory says and kisses her cheek

''okay night hun.'' Lorelai says and gently lifts Charlie up on her shoulder and carries her over to her crib and puts her down to sleep gently so she doesn't wake up then crawls into bed and reads until Luke comes home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luke comes upstairs into the bedroom and Lorelai looks up from her book.

''oh hey hun how was the race?'' she asks him softly

''hey and fine did you get Charlie to sleep okay?'' he tells and asks her

''good and yea I did.'' she says

''yea.'' he says and changes into his sweats and teeshirt and goes into the bathroom and brushes his teeth and comes back and crawls into bed next to her.

''so I think I'm going to re do the diner it's been almost 10 years now since we have repainted it last. It needs another touchup again. I think I'm going to change the name of it to Danes Gourmet Coffee House.'' he tells her

''What?!'' she questions him

''yea it seems like a good idea to me

''okay if that's what you want and is what is going to make you happy.'' she says

''it is.'' he tells her

''okay then it's decided.'' she says

''okay goodnight hun.'' he says and kisses her

''night.'' she says and puts her book on her nightstand and turns the light off and lays down and goes to sleep.

Luke wraps his arm around her and goes to sleep with her.

In the morning Lorelai gets up carefully not to wake Luke and or Charlie and goes downstairs and bangs around making a lot of noise and makes some coffee and Rorys door opens.

''oh hey hunnie did you sleep well?'' Lorelai asks her

''mmm no I hate you...you woke me up what's going on why are you banging around so loudly so early?!'' Rory questions her

''ugh was I?'' Lorelai questions her

''I'm sorry I woke ya up. I don't know I'm just a little stressed.'' she tells Rory

''What Why?'' Rory asks her

''because Luke is thinking about re-doing his whole diner and repaint it and change the name of it to Danes Gourmet Coffee House.'' Lorelai tells her

''What?'' Rory questions her suprisingly

''Why!'' Rory asks her

''because it's been ten years and it's time for a change and to move on. I think Luke is getting over his dad's death and is branching out on his own.'' Lorelai tells her

''wow when did he tell you this?'' Rory asks her

''last night when he came upstairs to bed.'' Lorelai tells her

''wow.'' Rory says

''yea I know it's no longer going to be Luke's Diner.'' Lorelai says

''well I kind of like the name it's different and more um professional?'' Rory asks her

''yea maybe.'' Lorelai says

''maybe he...we will get more business and more people and tourists coming to town to check out our town if they hear of this?'' Rory asks her

''I don't know hun maybe well see.'' Lorelai sighs 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke comes down into the kitchen where Lorelai and Rory are drinking coffee and goes into the fridge and pours himself a cup of orange juice and sits at the table with them.

'Morning hey Rory.'' Luke says and kisses Lorelai

''Morning hun.'' Lorelai says

''hey Luke.'' Rory says

''so hun what color are you thinking of painting the diner?'' Lorelai asks him

''like a cranberryish.'' he tells her

''oh pretty.'' Lorelai says

''yea I thought so too.'' he tells her

''so are you going to work today?'' Rory asks her

''yea hun I have to so will you watch Charlie for me?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea sure I might take her out to lunch with Logan is that okay?'' Rory asks her

''oh yea sure that's fine hun just make sure she's bundled up. I don't need her catching a cold.'' Lorelai tells her

''I will.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''so your seeing him again?'' Luke asks her

''as friends not as boyfriend/girlfriend.'' Rory tells him

''oh.'' Luke says taking a sip of his orange juice

''Oma!'' a tired little whine comes over the baby monitor

''well that's your sister calling.'' Lorelai says and goes to get up

''no mom sit relax. I got her.'' Rory tells her

''okay thanks hun.'' Lorelai says and stays seated

Rory goes upstairs to get Charlie.

''are you mad at me?'' he asks her

''just a little bit.'' she tells him

''what why?'' he asks her

''because don't you realize that your diner won't be Luke's Diner anymore!'' she tells her

''so what!'' he says

''I'll still be and work there and see you everyday like I do.'' he tells her

Lorelai just shrugs.

''so why don't you want me to change anything?'' he asks her

''because I like what I have and I don't like change!'' she tells him

''your just scared.'' he tells her thumbing her hand softly

''it's just that Luke's Diner is all that Rory and I have ever known. I kind of wanted Charlie to know it as Luke's Diner as well.'' she tells him 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''just relax she will be fine.'' Luke tells her

Lorelai just shrugs and sips her coffee and watches him.

''what's wrong?'' she asks him

''nothing.'' he says

''Luke?'' she questions him

''nothing just a little bummed that I didn't go to the race down in Daytona.'' he tells her

''well I told you to go!'' she tells him

''I know.'' he says

Rory comes down holding Charlie.

Charlie see's her

''Oma'' she says and holds her arms out to Lorelai

''hey baby come here.'' Lorelai takes her from Rory and puts her on her lap

''how'd ya sleep pretty girl?'' Lorelai asks her and kisses her head and gently twirls her hair on her finger

''hey baby.'' Luke says

''noo'' Charlie whines and hides her head in Lorelai's chest

''ugh geeze easy there baby.'' Lorelai tells her and rubs her back

''um hey mom?'' Rory asks her

''yea hun?'' Lorelai questions her

''I think I'm gonna run to over to the book store real fast.'' Rory tells her

''ok babe go ahead.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory goes into her old room and grabs some money from her jacket pocket and come back out.

Luke and Lorelai just sit in the kitchen.

''okay I'm gone.'' Rory says

''okay hun.'' Lorelai says

Rory leaves the kitchen.

Luke and Lorelai just watch her.

Rory leaves the house and you can hear the front door close from the kitchen. 


End file.
